


The Rain

by Canyounotmywaywardson



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 02:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4002286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canyounotmywaywardson/pseuds/Canyounotmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain can mean a lot of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda came out of nowhere but I kinda really like it! I tried for a gender neutral fic and I'm pretty sure it is but let me know if it's not somewhere.

Dan looks up as the rain begins to pour down. He closes his eyes and slowly breathes in, letting the water pour down his face. 

It was just like this when you met.

It happened very suddenly and he's so glad it did. It was wet and warm and so unexpected that you walked straight into him, eyes fixed up on the sky. His were too. You ran into him and both of you stumbled into something new. Something different. Something long awaited.

If he was being honest, he would have admitted he couldn't hear you over the downpour. Or maybe it was the blood rushing through his ears because when he finally took you in, he nearly fell to his knees. Arin told him he was being dramatic. And maybe he was but all he knew is that he wanted to see you again.

And he did.

It was raining when he introduced you to his friends. The light trickle ran down the windows as they instantly took to you and made you one of their own, even if you and Danny weren't quite a thing yet. It didn't matter to them. All they knew was that you had to be something special for Dan to like you. He knew it from the start. And they grew to know it too.

They still do.

It was raining when you had your first kiss and when he asked you to be his. He was walking you home when the clouds burst open with hot, heavy droplets. The two of you laughed and stuck together, trying to keep warm. You took refuge under a canopy in front of a building together, hands intertwined. Dan couldn't help himself when you looked at him. Your lips were beckoning and he answered the call with his own.

He'd be lying if he said he didn't love your hands in his mess of hair.

The rain was there for your first argument too, your first real one. You two argued for so long, he doesn't even remember who started it or why it happened. All he knows is that he never wanted to see your shoulders shake like the thunder and your eyes be so hard and alight with anger as they were.

And you appreciated it.

It rained slowly and peacefully when you first made love too. You hadn't realized it when he was caressing your body and worshipping you like a deity. But after, when he had his arms around you and was ghosting his lips over your neck, the two of you heard the trickle and listened together.

He thought of that night every time it rained after.

It was raining the night he lost you too. He asked you not to go but you insisted, saying you would be right back. Dan was half asleep when you left. When he got that call at three in the morning, his heart nearly stopped. He rushed down to where it happened and found Arin and Suzy already there. They weren't allowed through to your crashed car and neither was he. Arin had to hold him back as he screamed for you, called for you to say something, begged for you to say you were okay. Suzy was standing there, trying her best not to cry.

The other driver came over and apologized, saying he never meant for it to happen. Danny couldn't hear him though. Especially not when his fist connected with the man's jaw. The man kept apologizing though his jaw was broken and Dan was screaming at him, fighting against Arin. Only after he couldn't talk from his raw throat did he realize that they were trying to revive you. And when they put the defibrillator away, he fell to his knees, clinging to Arin, and wailed. He broke down and screamed into Arin's chest, tears pouring down his face like the ice cold rain pouring from the sky.

Danny opens his eyes and stares at the grey sky. He hates the rain but loves it more. It doesn't rain much anymore but when it does, you're always there, smiling at him and reminding him that he'll be okay. That he has to be.

Or else who would stand on an empty street just to feel the rain?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was hella angsty and I am not ashamed. Please let me know what you thought and/or if I need to work on things.


End file.
